bayoufandomcom-20200214-history
Races
In Bayou, Lousiana there is an array of many different races. Here you will find humans, psychics, vampires, werewolves, werecats, shapeshifters, witches, and half-faeries. Some of these races choose to keep themselves secretive and away from humans. Others are slowly making their way out of hiding. Vampires In 2010, vampires around the world revealed themselves, via television, to the human population as actual, and not mythical, beings after the development of a synthetic blood product (the most popular marketed brand of which is called "TrueBlood") that provides adequate sustenance for vampires and therefore does not require them to feed on human blood. Rather than acknowledging the legend that vampires are deceased humans that have risen from the dead to prey on the living, the vampires insist they are simply the victims of a medical condition that makes them allergic to sunlight and affects their dietary needs. Vampires are pale and cold, possess unfathomable strength as well as speed, and have keen senses of hearing, smell and vision. This makes it easy for them to protect themselves. They have the ability to remain completely still, expressionless and silent.[21] Vampires can control the minds of humans (glamour, often seen as a form of hypnosis), and a few can even fly; individuals may have other powers and abilities. Vampires' fangs come out when they are hungry, see blood, are sexually aroused, or when they need to fight. All vampires are compelled to obey their individual maker. Vampires also do not age. pires' fangs come out when they are hungry, see blood, are sexually aroused, or when they need to fight. All vampires are compelled to obey their individual maker. Harris's vampires do not age. They can survive and recover from most forms of physical injury, but they will die if staked, exposed to sunlight, burnt by fire, completely drained of their blood (if not treated promptly), or decapitated. Silver is highly toxic to them. Unlike the vampire mythology of other universes, crucifixes have no effect on vampires they can be photographed, and most (except the "very old ones")[22] are able to enter places of worship or step on 'holy ground'. They cannot enter a home unless invited, and if an invitation is withdrawn, they are physically unable to remain on the premises. If a vampire and a human share blood (each drinking from the other), it will form a blood bond, linking the pair's psyches. Vampire blood without exchange is sought after by humans as a drug that can enhance strength, heal wounds, and increase attractiveness, among other effects. Due to the shortage of willing vampire donors, human "drainers" attack vampires and drain their entire blood supply, either staking the vamps or leaving victims to die in the sun. The blood is then sold as a drug in vials on the underground market. It can be highly addictive, but may cause psychotic or murderous rampages by human users upon the first use, and it is highly unpredictable who will be affected in this manner. Though many vampires in this universe try to live among humans, they remain very secretive about their organization and government. Weres and Shapeshifters Weres and shapeshifters can assume either human or animal forms, and are collectively referred to as the "two-natured". A variety of different types of weres and shapeshifters exist including werewolves, werepanthers, weretigers, werefoxes, etc. Being bitten by a were can also transform a person unwillingly at full moons into a man/beast form closer to that of classic legend but a person must be bitten several times to accumulate growth. Shapeshifting conditions manifest in puberty. Shapeshifters can assume the form of any animal, but most often change to the same animal every time, usually a creature that they have a special affinity for and they call themselves by that animal, e.g., weredog or werebat. Weres are only able to shift into one animal (werewolves, werepanthers, weretigers, werelynxes, werebats). Within the two-natured community, the capitalized term "Were" is reserved only for those who can change into wolves. The Weres consider themselves superior to all others, but they all cooperate with each other. Most of the two-natured beings organize themselves into packs; each pack is led by a packmaster. Although vampires announced their existence to the world, the two-natured beings maintained their secrecy to observe the vampires' results. Humans Humans are portrayed to have different reactions to vampires. There are "Fangbangers," who are vampire groupies—those who enjoy having sex with vampires and being bitten, perhaps consume vampire blood, or just like the excitement of being around vampires. Furthermore, demand for vampire blood has been growing on the black market, as the blood is very powerful and addictive. "Drainers" are the humans who attack vampires in order to drain their blood, though it is a hazardous job. Drainers travel in teams, singling out vampires through a variety of methods and then carefully planning their ambush. They bind vampires with silver chains and drain the blood into vials. The strength of the blood depends on the age of the blood (the time since it has been removed from its owner), the age of the vampire from whom the blood has been removed, and the individual chemistry of the drug user. The effects of vampire blood in humans are a feeling of power, increased strength, acute vision and hearing, increased sexual desire, and enhanced physical appearance. The results are notoriously unpredictable and vary per person, lasting from weeks to months. Some people go mad when the blood hits their systems (sometimes homicidal). Vampires hate drainers and the users of the drained blood. A vial of blood can cost from $200 to $400 depending on the age of the vampire and the preference of the seller. Some humans have not accepted vampires as creatures of God, and organizations such as the Fellowship of the Sun are against vampires and their existence. Fairies and Part-Fairies Faries live in another dimension which some could describe to be eden, but on rare occaision they will cross over into the human realms to mate with and seduce humans. The product of this act is a half-human, and half-fairy child. It's difficult to determine which fairy powers the baby will obtain, but it could be a number of them. Physically, fairies are super-humanly strong and durable. They are tough, and ferocious, but not immortal. Fairies are extremely attractive to humans as well as to vampires. Vampires have a hard time resisting fairies because of their smell and taste; fairy blood is intoxicating to vampires. This goes as well for part-fairy humans. Vampire blood is to humans, as fairy blood is to vampires in any amount. It appears a majority have inherited more magical fairy powers (such as immunity against glamour from vampires, telepathy, or something as simple as seduction and good looks.) due to evolution over time. If two half-fairys or a mortal, humanoid race and a half-fairy breed there is the off chance of their child being born with the part-fairy gene. Unfortunately, many humans born with partial fairy genes are forced to cope with it in the real world on their own. Sometimes, they will have dreams involving their fairy guardian to give them hints and help along the way. Half-faries are the'' rarest'' race, having thought to be almost instinct and wiped out by vampires. ( note: there will be no true fairies in this the game, only half-fairys. there is an indefinite cap in effect on them in the game. ) Wiccans, Witches, Psychics A witch practices magic rituals, drawing from a power that most people never tap into possessing magical power that can be focused for many various effects through the use of rituals and spells. A Wiccan, on the other hand, practices a pagan religion that follows the ways of "the Mother." Practitioners can be both Wiccan and a witch, or more one or the other. Psychics can possess one of many abilities. Some of these include clairvoyance, telekenisis, mediumship, astral projection, and more commonly, telepathy. Humans that can read minds of other humans and feel emotions of different creatures that are portrayed in their "brain signature". Vampires have a "hole" as their signature, where telepaths cannot read their mind. Were and shifter signatures portray emotions or colors.